His Butler, New Lust
by ScarletSutcliff
Summary: When Ciel makes a deal with a certain red headed reaper, Sebastian realizes some feelings that he didn't knew existed. Authors Note: This is my first lemon! I'm up for constructive criticism! Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor do I own this image.


It was the day after Sebastian, Ceil, and Grell had defeated the Puppet Master. Sebastian waited irritably for Grell to arrive at the Manor. While he was away from Ceil, his young master had made a deal with the reaper. In return for his help, Grell would be Sebastian's master for an entire day. Sebastian hadn't been informed of this deal until this morning and he couldn't say that he was anything less than furious. A ruby red carriage had pulled up to the front door and out hoped a very exctatic lookig Grell.

"Hello Bassy!" He shrilled, latching himself onto Sebastian's arm, not unlike a leach. Sebastian rolled his eyes. _This is going to be a long day_ he thought.

"Sebastian, Grell will be your master for 24 hours, you will obey his orders, and treat him exactly like you would treat me," Ceil explained, "Grell, you will return Sebastian _exactly _as you found him this time tomorrow." Ceil turned towards the door, then turned back around before Sebastian stepped into the carrige. "Have fun," he snikered. As the carriage rolled away, Sebastian looked back to see a smirking Ceil.

"Oh Bassy, this is the best deal i've ever made!" Grell said, happily. The rest of the trip was spent by Grell chatting and Sebastian ignoring him. He caught bits and peices of what Grell was saying. The reaper's cottage on the country side. Grell stealing the keys. Sebastian couldn't believe that his young master could agree to such ridiculous request, much less come up with it on his own. He knew how Grell felt about Sebastian. It was a suprise that the reaper didn't have his pants around his ankles by the time they got in the carriage.

"We're here!" Grell sung. He hoped out of the carriage and beaconed Sebastian to follow. Once the were inside, Grell led Sebastain to a small living room. The room was lined with candles and roses and lots of red throw pillows.

"Now wait here I'm off to freshen up," Grell purred blowing Sebastian a kiss before leaving the room. Sebastain sat down on one of the plush couches, sighing. He would rather be at the manor, who would prepare Ciel's tea now?

After what seemed like forever, Grell returned. He sauntered over to the couch and sat down, rather closely, Sebastian noticed.

"Do you need anything, my darling?" Grell batted his eyes and leaned in close enough that Sebastain could smell him. _Cherries _Sebastian thought _I wonder if he tastes the same..._

"I am here the serve you, my lord," Sebastian said getting up then kneeling down, showing off his trademark butler stance. He was actually suprisingly comfortable sitting close to Grell, but he needed to clear the ill-suited thoughts of the reaper from his head. Grell looked upset.

"Sebastian, I wanted to spend the day with you so that we could be together," Grell said, taking Sebastian's hand from his chest lightly, "I don't want you to feel like you have to treat me like a tyrant." Sebastian was taken by this statement. He wasn't used to being appreciated. _Maybe spending sometime with Grell won't be so bad _thought Sebastian. He laced his fingers with Grell's. The reaper's eyes lit up with affection. Grell lightly pulled Sebastian to him as he lay back on the couch. Sebastian situated himself carefuly, making Grell's comfort his top priority. He removed his hand from Grells and slide it behind his neck. Grell blushed deeply as Sebastain pulled him into a gentle kiss. As soon as their lips touched Sebastian only wanted more. _Cherries _Sebastian thought again. He ran his tounge on Grell's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Grell signed as Sebastian expertly explored his mouth. Sebastian pulled away and looked into Grell's eyes. The affection he saw in them before was replaced by lust. Sebastian smirked.

"Shall we take this to the bedrom?" Sebastian asked, already starting to stand. He picked Grell up and held him close to his body. Grell locked his legs around Sebastian's waist rubbing his hard-on against the butler's stomach. Sebastian carried Grell to the bedroom, kissing him roughly all the way. He threw his lover onto the bed, getting on top of him. He pinned Grell's arms with one hand and took the reaper's vest and shirt off with the other, kissing him all the while. He moved his hand down taking his pants off, revaling lacy, scarlet panties. Grell gasped, feeling cold metal on his wrists. He broke the kiss, looking up to find handcuffs binding him to the bed post.

"And I supose that you just carry those around with you," Grell snikered. Sebastian smirked, straddling the reaper.

"You never know when you might need them," he mused, taking off his petty coat. He unbottoned his shirt exposing his lean, muscular torso. Grell whimpered, wanting to touch his lovers beautiful body. Sebastian got up to pull down his pants and boxers. Grell struggled against the cuffs, starring at the butler's member. Sebastian smirked as he watched his reaper whimpering and whinning.

"Well isn't this a sight to see," Sebastian teased, climbing back onto Grell's lap, eyeing up his lacy, red panties. He pulled back the elastic then let it snap on Grell's hip. "I say they do suit you." Sebastain pulled down Grell's thong with his teeth, making him whimper again. Sebastian went back to kising the reaper, each kiss growing more and more rough. Sebastian began to grind the two mens area's together causing Grell to moan and buck his hips forward.

"Please Sebastian, Take me," Grell moaned. With one swift motion Sebastian repositioned the handcuffs and flipped grell so that he was positioned at his entrance. He bent over his lover and wispered in his ear, "You should know that demons aren't gentle." Grell smiled devilishly.

"I wouldn't want you to be," he growled, and with that Sebastian plunged in. Grell moaned loudly as Sebastian thrust in and out, hitting his sweet spot everytime. The reaper pulled against his restraints until his wrists blead. He bit his lip so hard that it turned the color the blood painting his arms. All of the pain only added to the sweet sexual sensation. Both Sebastian and Grell felt themselves coming close. Their muscles contracted and Grell's body began to shudder against his lover. Sebastian reached around to handle Grell's manhood causing him to go over the edge.

"Sebastian! Oh, Sebastian!" Grell srieked, reaching his breaking point. Hearing his reapers crys of pleasure made Sebastian release into Grell with a grunt. He pulled out and released Grell from his resraints. Sebastian pulled back the covers for Grell and tucked him in. He turned to leave but Grell grabbed his wrist.

"Well your not going to do something like _that _and then leave me, are you?" Grell asked impatiently. Sebastain smirked leaning in close.

"Of corse not, I just figured that you may need a glass of water, you must be famished," Sebastian wispered, pushing a red lock behind Grell's ear.

"Well, if you insist, but come right back. I'm tired and I'm not falling asleep with out my Bassy," Grell giggled. Sebastain returned with a glass of water handing it to Grell then sliding into the covers with him. The red head flipped his back to Sebastian and snuggled into him, sighing happily. Sebastian wrapped him arm around the reaper's waist as he drifted off to sleep. Sebastian leaned down, planting a kiss on his new lover's forehead, then fell asleep himself.

"I'm sad that you have to go so early," Grell whinned as the carriage pulled up to the Phantomhive manor.

"Yes, I am as well," Sebastian said, squeezing the reaper's hand. The carriage pulled to a stop, Grell looked over at the butler just in time to get a rough kiss, leaving him flushed. He grabbed Grell by his coller, pulling his face to his.

"I'll be back, right after my master is asleep. Be ready," Sebastian growled seductivly. Grell giggled and kissed him again.


End file.
